1) The crystal structure of a murine T-cell receptor alpha-chain variable domain has been refined at 2.5-A resolution to an R-value of 22.4% (manuscript in preparation; a collaboration with D.H.Margulies, NIAID) 2) Humanized single-chain Fv fragments of anti-tumor antibodies, linked to human Fc, have been engineered to form a tetravalent molecule which has been found to bind to the tumor-associated antigen 20 times better than the original antibody (manuscript in preparation; a collaboration with S.Kashmiri and J.Schlom, NCI). 3) A minimally immunogenic humanized variant of an anti-tumor antibody has been generated which maintains moderate binding reactivity and does not react with anti-idiotypic antibodies in patients' sera, and is therefore a potentially useful clinical reagent (manuscript in preparation; a collaboration with S.Kashmiri and J.Schlom, NCI). 4) The results of a sequence analysis done to help in the understanding of the structural basis for the affinity maturation of antibodies have been published. 5) The results of a study on an IgE-derived peptide, which elicits anti-sera that prevent the binding of IgE to the IgE Fc high-affinity receptor, have been published (a collaboration with B.A.Helm, Sheffield). 6) A manuscript describing the results of a modelling study on the antigen-binding site of an anti-Shigella dysenteriae polysaccharide is in press (a collaboration with C.P.J.Glaudemans, NIDDK). 7) A manuscript describing the results of a modelling study of an anti-asilo GM1 antibody is in preparation (a collaboration with D.Marcus, Baylor). 8) A manuscript describing an analysis of the gene encoding the protein associated with Huntington's disease is in press. 9) The crystallographic refinement of the murine anti-galactan J539 Fab is nearing completion at 1.95-A resolution with the current R-value at 19.4% (a collaboration with D.R.Davies, NIDDK). 10) The crystallographic refinement of the murine anti-lysozyme HyHEL5:lysozyme comple is nearing completion at 1.7-A resolution with the current R-value at 20.8 % (a collaboration with D.R.Davies, NIDDK).